Talk:Toei Animation/Voice Actors
Reform I think it might be beneficial to list unnamed characters and "nicknamed" characters on this page as well. The credits in the openings list way more than named characters. Also, we should reform how the page is organized. Should it be by arc/saga, or alphabetical? 02:35, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Arc/saga would only really work if people only acted in one role. We should probably just alphabetize by VA. 22:59, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I was kind of thinking about alphabetical by character name, but I guess voice actor would work too. That'll probably be better if we decide to include unnamed character voice actors. 06:32, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I was going to say what Galaxy said. Character name is the best way to do it. SeaTerror (talk) 06:41, November 12, 2013 (UTC) This is the page of the voice actors, so I think it is better to alphabetize by voice actors. K the AWC (talk) 15:21, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with voice actor organization now. Now, is anybody against also including the unnamed character voice actors? They're all in the credits after all. 15:50, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I think alphabetical order by voice actor is the best. There are many minor voice actors who are credited as for example "gas mask soldier #1". Right, no objections. I'll apply the new changes soon, and I'm closing this now. 21:28, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Reform 2014 It seems that this page was still not managed/arranged in order after a year. Should we? [[User:Gourd Roger|'GOURD']]http://i738.photobucket.com/albums/xx27/sudhirshakya/1star4a.gif [[User_talk:Gourd Roger|'ROGER']] 04:26, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Title Why does this have to be called "Seiyu and Voice Actors" when it can just be "One Piece Voice Actors"? That's like saying "Voice Actors and Voice Actors", which makes no sense. Also, I thought we were trying to name every page we can in english. Seiyu is literally just the Japanese word for Voice Actor. 16:04, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it's particularly stupid when the page isn't even about Japanese and English VAs, but just the Japanese. And the page itself just uses "Voice Actors". 16:07, June 17, 2015 (UTC) If we included English voice actors on the page. There shouldn't be a problem with using "One Piece Voice Actors". 16:23, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't "seiyu" literally mean "voice actor" anyways? Why did we even need that word in the first place? 16:34, June 17, 2015 (UTC) (@Nada- exactly.) Do we want to merge this with FUNimation Entertainment Voice Actors and 4Kids Entertainment Voice Actors then? 16:37, June 17, 2015 (UTC) I agree with merging this into their respective voice actor pages. 17:03, June 17, 2015 (UTC) I support merging this article with FUNimation VAs and 4Kids VAs and renaming the article to "One Piece Voice Actors". 18:29, June 17, 2015 (UTC) What about voice actors from Toei? Joekido (talk) 18:50, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Seiyuu is a specific term for Japanese voice actors. In order to qualify as a seiyuu you HAVE to work in a Japanese studio. All seiyuu are voice actors but not all voice actors are seiyuu. There's a huge difference. SeaTerror (talk) 20:17, June 17, 2015 (UTC) But this article only talks about the Japanese VAs, so it doesn't make sense to have both "Seiyu and Voice Actors" in the title. 20:20, June 17, 2015 (UTC) It use to have both. I don't know why it was separated. SeaTerror (talk) 20:31, June 17, 2015 (UTC) "Seiyuu is a specific term for Japanese voice actors"- Not quite, Seiyuu is just the Japanese word for voice actor. You would call any voice actor, regardless of where they come from or what language they voice in, a "seiyuu" in Japanese. 22:21, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Bah. So I figured we could just merge all the VA information into one huge table (same style as the one currently on the page), but I just realized that the fact that people play more than one role (and different roles for each version) causes a problem for this layout. Only other solutions I can think of are doing separate sections, tabs, or just don't merge. Or we could split all the characters so that they have their own rows (i.e. Monkey D. Luffy has his own row instead of sharing one with Oars and Nora Gitsune), but that seems like too much work. We also have VAs for other dubs other than US (like Taglog, for instance) to take into consideration, btw. Any ideas? 22:43, June 17, 2015 (UTC) First of all, send off all the English voice actors to FUNimation/4Kids pages. The remaining seiyu (Japanese voice actors), we will put them in Toei Animation. They all belong to their respective companies they voiced in, easy peasy. 22:53, June 17, 2015 (UTC) I pretty much support this idea, we should do that. When will this happen? Joekido (talk) 03:39, June 18, 2015 (UTC) If nobody opposes, let's just do what Yata said. Seems the simplest, yet most effective. New title will be Toei Animation/Voice Actors (tab of Toei Animation page) 04:05, June 18, 2015 (UTC) "In order to qualify as a seiyuu you HAVE to work in a Japanese studio." Seems you missed that JOP. The Toei thing is better but it should be Seiyuu instead of voice actor as I already explained. Also we would still need a general page to list all of them from each company. SeaTerror (talk) 06:42, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Saying "seiyus" are a classification is like saying anime is a classification. Actually, it isn't even that. Because seiyus aren't anything cultural. They just mean voice actors. In the Japanese language, Tom Kenny is a seiyu. 07:19, June 18, 2015 (UTC) What Nada said. 11:53, June 18, 2015 (UTC) While culturally and linguistically I agree they are the same, it still might be wise to keep them separate. I've heard Mike McFarland and some of the cast refer to the original actors as seiyu in interviews, yet they do not refer to themselves as such for obvious reasons. I feel there's a distinction to be made, though I'm not sure what it is. 19:13, June 18, 2015 (UTC) They probably do that as a quick substitute for "Japanese voice actors". But something else we have to remember is that not everyone know what a "seiyu" is. Mike McFarland's interviews may mainly be watched by hardcore anime fans who know all these terms, but to the average Wikia reader, that MIGHT not be the case. Especially since we don't even explain what a Seiyu is, either. That's why it feels like they should be called "Japanese voice actors" rather than anything else. I'm just thinking out loud. 21:41, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Since everybody is too lazy to read my comment I think I'll just copy and post it three times. "In order to qualify as a seiyuu you HAVE to work in a Japanese studio." "In order to qualify as a seiyuu you HAVE to work in a Japanese studio." "In order to qualify as a seiyuu you HAVE to work in a Japanese studio." SeaTerror (talk) 21:51, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Correction: In order to qualify as a seiyu, you HAVE to be a voice actor. That's it. Mike McFarland is a voice actor. He's also a seiyu. He's also a doblador. He's also a doppiatore. All of these terms mean "voice actors". Some people might use these terms to be more specific instead (such as Luffy's doblador being Jaime Roca), but the meaning is overall the same. The reason why people would use those other terms (like how McFarland did in DP's example) is to be specific. It's not exactly an official term. 21:58, June 18, 2015 (UTC) You said it. "In order to qualify as a seiyuu you HAVE to work in a Japanese studio." So we put this list of seiyuu in the Japanese studio article, Toei Animations. We put the Voice Actors in FUNimation/4Kids. We put language in studio. 22:11, June 18, 2015 (UTC) How can you correct something if your correction is wrong, Nada? I already said to do that Yata. Just to have it as Seiyuu for those specific voice actors. SeaTerror (talk) 22:16, June 18, 2015 (UTC) JOP already explained that "seiyu" is literally just the Japanese word for voice actor. 22:33, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Which doesn't mean anything. The specific term when referring to the specific type of voice actor is when they work in a Japanese studio. SeaTerror (talk) 22:40, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ST, I thought my response was an adequate one to your statement, as I even partially quoted you to make sure it was understood that I was speaking directly in response to your comment, but if you still felt like your words were being ignored out of laziness, I apologize. To be clear- we all read what you said. "In order to qualify as a seiyuu you HAVE to work in a Japanese studio." Yes, I've read it throughly for sure. Nevertheless, I disagree with your statement. Firstly, who decides who "qualifies" as a seiyuu and who doesn't? In Japan, since the word literally means "voice(sei) actor(yuu)", you technically "qualify" to be called a seiyuu as long as you are a professional voice actor, no matter where you are or what language you voice act in. Secondly, if you are talking about the connotation of the term in the english language, yes. There is a connotation. However, it is not official, nor is it accurate, because the word cannot be found in any official dictionary, unlike the word "manga" for instance, which can be found in the Oxford dictionary, Merriam-Webster, and more. Your definition of "seiyuu" is simply Western slang. With that being said, if you still disagree, please do us a favor and provide a detailed explaination of what you meant, so that there are no misunderstandings. And since nobody seems to be opposed to merging this article with the Toei Animation one in a style similar to the 4kids or Funimation articles, let's just go ahead and do it. 01:05, June 19, 2015 (UTC) JOP's convinced me. Call them voice actors. 04:57, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Title- Discussion 2 Uh, okay. I really should plan things better when I rename stuff from now on. So I moved this page from Seiyu and Voice Actors to Toei Animation/Voice Actors, but I just realized the company tab template won't work for this page because the episode guide/dvd releases are all split up for the original anime. Not only that, but the Toei Animation article has barely anything in it, and most of the information for the original One Piece anime itself has its own separate page. What should we do? 21:30, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Also, the archive talk tab for this page isn't working either now. Ugh. 21:34, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Maybe we should try putting the Toei page as a tab for the Anime page. Would that work? 05:23, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Nah, I feel like that'd just make things even more complicated. I ended up figuring out how to fix the tabs for the Toei Animation page (just copied Odex lol), but it'd be appreciated if someone could figure out how to fix the archive tab on this talk page so that "Main" links to here and "Archive 1" links to here. 14:51, June 20, 2015 (UTC) After screwing around awhile, I couldn't make it work either. So I just made a redirect, and now it works. Closing this. 17:58, June 27, 2015 (UTC)